


In The Bathroom Is Where I Want You

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, First Time, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: awkward!prefects bathroom sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

This was originally intended for a fic that never got written so I decided to post it as a oneshot.

-

In The Bathroom Is Where I Want You

Dunking himself under the water, Harry stilled for a moment before coming back to the surface to wipe at his eyes. He knew he was supposed to be figuring out the second clue but a part of him didn’t even want to try. He never wanted to be in the tournament to begin with. 

“Oh sorry.”

Whipping his head around Harry realized he must have been more out of it than he thought to not hear the door opening. Cedric stood there in his undershirt and trousers, obviously coming to take a bath.

“I’ll just get out.” Harry said, moving to stand.

“No!” Cedric said quickly, taking a step forward. “You can stay I mean, I don’t mind if you don’t…”

Harry shrugged; he’d shared showers before but never a tub. The tub was awfully large though, they could probably swim in it if they tried. 

“All right.”

Cedric took a deep breath and it looked to Harry like he was bracing himself, which didn’t make any sense to him, as Cedric had been the one to suggest they bathe together in the first place. Deciding not to worry about it either way, Harry turned back to look up at the stained glass window to give Cedric some privacy. It wasn’t long before he heard the slight splash as Cedric stepped in and he looked over to see the other boy wading a few feet away from him. Not thinking anything of it Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back again. He almost didn’t feel it at first, assuming it was the water lapping against his skin until he felt a firmer touch on the curve of his knee. Eyes shooting open he came face to face with Cedric, who, since he’d closed his eyes, had come considerably closer.

“Harry…”

“What are you doing Cedric?” Harry asked, peering into the water to see Cedric’s hand on his leg. 

“I just, I thought… I wanted…”

“You’re dating Cho.”

Harry watched as Cedric bit his lip and blushed, an expression on his face he’d never seen before.

“Not really, I… Harry I fancy you…”

Harry didn’t know what to say, he’d never really given things like that much thought before. He knew he found some girls attractive, thought of kissing them but he’d also found himself admiring other blokes in the past. He tried not to stare too hard in the showers but he looked every once in a while. Never at any of his friends though, that would have been just awkward. 

“I… okay.”

“That’s it… just okay?”

“I don’t really know what else to say.” Harry said honestly. Cedric was nice and, as close as he was, he could tell he was attractive. Pretty boy Diggory, Ron and the others had called him. He guessed they were right. Cedric was somewhat pretty, not in a girly way, but with his lips and his eyes and his cheekbones. He really was very attractive.

“Oh, well… can I kiss you?” Cedric asked nervously, fingers tightening around Harry’s knee.

No sooner had Harry nodded his head before Cedric surged forward, tilting his head a bit to press his lips against Harry’s. Harry pressed back, he’d never actually kissed anyone before but he was sure that Cedric knew what he was doing and decided to follow his lead. Cedric moaned a little, his hand sliding past Harry’s knee, up his thigh to rest on his waist. Just then, his tongue snaked out and flicked across Harry’s bottom lip. It took Harry a second before he realized what Cedric wanted and let his mouth open just a little. It was soon filled with Cedric’s tongue, sliding around his own, across the roof of his mouth, beside the edges of his teeth. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it right but Harry mimicked his actions, pressing out with his own tongue to follow Cedric’s back into his mouth. 

Harry heard Cedric’s breathing speed up and then he was pulled away from the tub edge. His prick was hard, he realized belatedly, as it seemed to cut through the water as Cedric pulled him flush against him. He could feel Cedric, pressed against the crease of his hip and thigh, hard and wet. Cedric groaned and rocked his hips, hand moving from Harry’s waist to his arse and Harry’s hips jerked. Cedric pulled his mouth away and Harry felt it touch the corner of his mouth, the line of his jaw and then Cedric was sucking on his neck, making Harry’s hips jerk with a shiver. 

“Can I…” Cedric said between pressing kisses to Harry’s neck and collarbone.

It took Harry a moment to register Cedric’s words but when he did, he still didn’t understand. What was Cedric asking to do, he wondered. 

“What?”

“Be inside you.”

Then Harry realized Cedric’s fingers had moved, no longer resting on his bum, they had slid inward, touching him there. He tensed at first, no one had ever touched him there before, and he’d never even done it when he’d touched himself. He wasn’t even sure what Cedric meant, exactly. 

“I’ve never…”

“Please…”

Then he moved his finger, making little circles that made Harry tingle and rock his hips backwards. He wasn’t even sure how it happened but that finger slid in, just a little and Harry tightened around it, surprised. It didn’t feel bad but it didn’t feel good either, just strange. Cedric seemed to like it though, Harry noticed. He moaned and pulled Harry just a little closer, kissing and nipping his neck and his finger wiggled further into Harry. Harry almost told Cedric to take it out when he hit something that made Harry forget to breathe.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Cedric pressed that spot again and again, making Harry moan and clutch at Cedric’s back. He added another finger and Harry winced at the stretch but Cedric didn’t stop, using both fingers to rub that spot again and Harry pressed back against his hand. He could feel the fingers going deeper and the water sloshed around them as Harry thrust back and forth. He could feel a familiar tightness in his belly and he knew that if Cedric just kept touching him he would cum.

“Cedric…”

“Want you so much…” Cedric groaned, turning them around so that Harry straddled his lap.

Harry had leaned back in to kiss Cedric again when he felt it, something much larger than Cedric’s fingers. It bumped across his tailbone at first before Cedric reached down and then it was pressing up, pressing in. It hurt more than the fingers had and Harry tried to pull himself up, away from the pain. 

“It hurts.”

“Relax and push back…” Cedric said, eyes screwed shut as he stroked Harry’s hip. 

Harry tried to relax and pressed his head to Cedric’s shoulder. Not sure how long it took, Harry sighed with relief when he felt himself settle across Cedric’s thighs. Cedric was panting, his hands clenching and unclenching on Harry’s hip and thigh. It was then that Harry wondered if they were just going to sit there and he looked down into the water to see that he’d gone soft. He felt a little embarrassed but he knew there was nothing for it, he didn’t think he’d get hard again with Cedric inside him. And then Cedric moved, lifting him up a little before pressing him back down. Harry didn’t make a sound and Cedric frowned, tilting Harry’s hips and doing it again. 

Harry couldn’t hold back his gasp then, Cedric had hit that spot from before and Harry felt his cock start to swell. Cedric grinned and did it again, encouraging Harry to set his own rhythm. Using his legs Harry brought himself up a little further before dropping back down, head going back as he hit that spot just a little bit harder. The water sloshed around them as Harry clutched as Cedric’s shoulders, moved faster, and faster. 

“It… oh…”

“So good…” Cedric moaned; pressing kisses to Harry’s jaw as he thrust upwards. Harry kept rocking his hips as Cedric pulled him closer to bury his face in Harry’s neck. It felt even better then, as every twitch of his hips forced Cedric deeper, harder against that spot. Before long Harry started to tire and Cedric took over, his grip tight and sure as he moved Harry faster. 

Harry could feel Cedric pant against his throat, his stomach clenching as he clamped down hard around Cedric and exploded. Everything seemed to go white for a second and when he opened his eyes he saw spots as Cedric groaned, clutching him tightly as his hips jerked. Heat scorched him from inside and he knew that Cedric had cum, inside him. He didn’t let go at first, kissing Harry’s neck softly as he rubbed at Harry’s hips before Harry tried to pull away. Cedric stopped him with a kiss and then another before he pulled back with a smile. 

“That was…”

“Yeah…” Harry agreed, running a hand through his hair.

Cedric chuckled and pulled Harry back, kissing him gently as he let his hand rest on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“I really do like you Harry.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think… could we…” Cedric trailed off uncertainly, his expression hopeful and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I think we could.”


End file.
